Second Dominion
The Second Dominion is a conglomerate panplanetary nation in the Second and Third Trilogies. It encapsulates ancient Sol System, Urantia, and the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was founded in SY 862 by Joshua, Svennesohn Gwaltney, and the Leomhi who followed Joshua to Sol System in the Dominion Fleet. At right is the symbol of the Second Dominion.The three diamonds represent the three Jewel Planets of the Nexus system: Earth, Urantia, and Kolob. The chevrons indicate those who have ascended in the past, the ascended rulers of the SD, and those who will ascend. The Second Dominion's capital system is Urantia. History -Earth is destroyed in SY 862. Svennesohn Gwaltney issues the call throughout Sol System to gather disparate humanity throughout Sol System to Mars. -Joshua, Zara, Sid, Taia, Kris, et al... ascend. - The events of Icarus take place. -urantia is the seat of the SD when earth is destroyed. The Second Dominion is the stabilizing factor of humanity during the long Age of Exploration and Great Expansion. Their essential culture is maintained by the ascended founders. Culture Earth culture and El'yon technology dominate the Second Dominion. The Second Dominion fully develops each world as self sustainable before accepting a new member world. Each of these worlds must have a careful equilibrium of agriculture, industry, population, etc. so that if it is cut off from interplanetary trade it will survive and thrive, with damages occurring within a carefully calculated margin of error. Government The Second Dominion is a bicameral autocratic republic of worlds. Power is divided between two distinct groups of people, the Ascended and humans. Each world of the Second Dominion chooses leaders by it's own methods and those leaders constitute the Quorum. The Quorum is the primary legislative body of the Second Dominion. In addition to human leaders, each world is given an El'yon Watcher who acts in a judicial rule, ensuring that El'yon technology is not misused. The Watchers are subject to the Council, composed of the Ascended Leomhi beings Zara (on Urantia), Sven, Sid, Kris, Talia, Adam, Yazzie, and Aylah who travelled to Sol System with Joshua. Each world is permitted self government, provided that Second Dominion law is not violated. Under Second Dominion law, a starship belonging to any citizen of the Second Dominion is considered to be Second Dominion territory, with territorial space being one million kilometers radius. With the advent of the Last War, the SD's power is concentrated in the person of Joshua, who has until this point taken a background, advisory role for many millenia instead preferring for the Council to act as the primary governing body. At the advice of Aion, Joshua reluctantly embraces his position. Orion Freezone Within the Second Dominion exists a group of worlds that contain many civilization's first colonized worlds. For this reason, the SD recognizes this slice of space as the Orion Freezone (for it's presence in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy). One of these worlds is Tau Ceti of the Tontheonic Civilization. Technology Since it's origin, the Second Dominion has made use of the gifts of Joshua, freely offering them to both it's own citizens as well as the citizens of other nations. Technology within the SD is a free mixture of Earth and Urantia origin tech, as well as the extraordinarily advanced technology of the El'yon. The Second Dominion is in full communion with the Infinite Empire; as such, they have full access to the Gate system and use the Jump Gate to quickly traverse vast distances throughout the universe. Each Second Dominion spacecraft that utilizes the Jump Gate has an El'yon guide on board that acts as primary navigator. Within the Second Dominion there is an open communion for all between the Empyrean and Empirical. All ascended beings work within the Empyrean Verse to liberate the souls and spirits of captive humans from all eras of time. Therefore, all SD citizens may openly communicate with the "dead". The Necropolis' of Hiterian space are a dark parody of this practice. Category:Second Trilogy Category:Third Trilogy